


hulkwitch imagines

by Marvelfan227



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hulkwitch, Smut, most likely will have grammar errors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Imagines focusing on Bruce and Wanda. It's mainly going to be fluff and smut





	1. Chapter 1

Requests are open 


	2. Late night date

It was a quarter past ten when Bruce asked Wanda if she wanted to go for a late night picnic at the park. Bruce had finally gotten the courage to ask Wanda out on a date a month ago and she had agreed. The only problem was that they're schedules were so packed they weren't able to actually go on a proper date.

It was around 10:40 when they actually got to the park and although it was empty Bruce wanted to sit in a perfect location. "How about here?" Bruce asked as pointed to a spot under a tree.

"It's perfect" Wanda got the blanket from her bag and laid it on the grass. "What did you pack for us?"

They sat down on the blanket and Bruce started going through the picnic basket. "Since it's chilly tonight I thought soup"

"Yay" Wanda smiled at Bruce as he poured some soup into her bowl. "Thank you"

"You're welcome Wanda" they sat in silence for a few seconds as they took in the night sky before they started to talk about their childhood.

"It took me twenty minutes to get his head out of the fence." Wanda laughed as she told a funny story about her brother. She missed her brother so much but being around Bruce eased the pain. "What about you? Do you have any funny stories left?"

"I'm let me think." Bruce scratched the back of his head. "Oh I got one. Ok so you know how I always complained about walking in on Tony having sex with random women in the lab?"

"Yeah?" Wanda responded

"Ok well I printed out a fake test result and gave it to him while he was having sex with her saying he had an STD" Bruce bursted out laughing.

"Oh my gosh that's hilarious! ! !" Wanda laughed uncontrollably.

Bruce continued to laugh along as he check the time and realized it was almost going to be midnight. "Oh god it's really late do you want to head back?"

"Ok" Wanda answered before they got up.

Bruce started packing up the bowls and the leftover soup in the basket before he faced Wanda again. "I know this wasn't the fanciest date but-"

"Trust me Bruce, this is perfect." Wanda cut him off as she stared into his eyes.

Wanda could tell he was contemplating kissing her so she beat him to the punch and kissed him. It was a sweet and innocent kiss but memorable. "Wow"

"I know. Now let's head back." Wanda laced her fingers with his and started walking back to the compound where they spent another hour with each other drinking coffee and enjoying each other's company.


End file.
